Every year, there are thousands of people who ride bicycles, scooters and motorcycles who are injured, seriously injured or killed in road accidents. Many of these accidents are the result of cars or trucks traveling too closely to the bike lane or too closely to the bike or motorcycle rider. In a number of accidents, either the motorist doesn't see the cyclist and rides into the path of the cyclist or sees the cyclist and doesn't realize how close the car or truck is to the cyclist.
Cyclists usually try to solve the problem of not being seen by a motorist by using flashing lights or wearing bright, neon or reflective clothing. While these efforts may work at dusk or at night, cyclists are still left vulnerable during the day when lights are not as effective and reflective coating is not as prominent. Therefore, at the very least, a better solution is needed during the day.
To this end, it would be desirable to develop and utilize a removable and flexible device that can be easily installed on a bicycle, scooter, motorcycle or any other two-wheeled vehicle that shares the road with cars and trucks. It would also be desirable to ensure that contemplated devices are bright, reflective or otherwise produced in colors, fabrics and materials that are easily visible during morning, day, dusk and night.